I See Right Through You
by corruptwriter
Summary: When White Noise has a contest where one lucky fan gets the chance to Skype with the lead singer Persephone and a certain green eyed raven haired boy wins, a chain reaction occurs and a new beginning for both blossoms. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_"True love is when you love someone despite knowing the truth about them" ~ Anonymous_

_"To love is one thing, to be loved is another, but to be loved by the one you love is everything" ~ Thomas Bowman_

_"Falling in love with you is the second best thing in the world but finding you is the first" ~ Anonymous_

_In a world full of faded lines, nothing and everything seem to collide and the world speeds out of view. It takes a lot to get through it. What makes it easier is having someone there to push you. For me that was Elijah Goldsworthy. He helped me to see the world I lived in the right way. We ended up helping eachother through our troubles and showing the other new things, taking everyday one step at a time. But what no one will ever understand is that together, there's so much more than love...if there was no "us", then there's no life._

"So what do think? Sound like something you'd want to do?"

That was our manager Marie Louis. And the something she's talking about is a publicity based contest where our fans would write to us saying why they enjoy my music and what it means to them and stuff like that. And the prize is that the winner receives an autographed copy of our next album Pandora's Box, tickets along with backstage passes to our next concert, and be able to chat with me over Skype.

What? Oh, who am I?

Sorry. I'm Lydia Ross but to the world Persephone. I'm the lead singer from the group White Noise. It's me, Nathan March (Comus), Robert Finnely (Thanatos) and the twins Derek and Daniel Thompson (Phorcys and Pontos). We're a combination of punk, alternative rock, metal etc. The label thought it would be interesting to have a group based off of the Greek gods and goddesses.

We've made two albums so far that have went platinum: Olympus: The Homecoming and Welcome to the Underworld (Tell Hades I Said Hello) .

Nathan spoke first. "I think it's cool, we get to have a closer look at our fans."

Next was Rob. "Me too. The way our fans are, those tickets and backstage passes alone would be enough."

Derek and Daniel were all for it. "Let's do this!" and "We have to have to the ladies what they want, right bro?"

I was still debating it. I may be the lead siinger but I'm more reserved than you think. There's two sides to me. The singer: outgoing and energetic. You can't be in the publics eye and afraid. Then the normal teenage girl that hangs out with friends, watches movies, goes shopping.

We've been doing this since we were 15 and now we're all about to turn 18. The fame hasn't changed who we are. Me, I still the quiet almost nerdy girl that sits way in back of the class. Nathan's the confident, humble guy. Rob's the thoughtful and athletic guy. Derek and Daniel are the funny party guys but they when the joke is over. Over the years they've become my extended family.

I was lost in thought when Derek piped up. "Come on Ly, it'll be fun. The fans would love a chance to talk to the hot lead singer. Everyone sees us more than you."

"He's right. No one has really gotten any interview from you before." said Rob.

It's true. I've never had a solo interview before. When we do them as a group, it's mostly the guys.

"I guess. Sure"

Marie smiled. "Then it's settled. The White Noise Super Fan Contest is about to begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Eli P.O.V**.

I was tired. Having a rather boring weekend and it's Monday, not really in the mood. I walked to my locker to pick out my books. In the midst of me contemplating whether or not I needed my Chemistry book today Adam raced over to me.

"Dude, guess what?"

"Hi to you too Adam" I said with my head still in locker.

"Yeah hi, but seriously guess?"

"Uh a new edition of Galactic Phantom Chronicles is out?"

"That's not till next week but try again"

I sighed. "Just tell me Adam"

"White Noise is having a contest to see who is the biggest fan. And get this they're giving out autographed albums, tickets to their next concert and the best part, a chance to video chat with Persephone!"

That caught my attention. "Really?"

"Yeah. Think you'd do it"

"Why?"

"You know you have a crush on Persephone, maybe you'll be able to talk to her"

"Who doesn't. Half of the guys in this school brag about what they'd do to her if they ever got her alone."

I though about it. "Why not? Who knows maybe they have some other prizes for second place. Yeah I'll do it. What do you have to do?"

"Write an essay about why you like the band, what their music means to you, stuff like that."

"Ok I'll write it during lunch and send it out right after school."

**Lydia P.O.V.**

It's only been three days since Marie announced the contest and we're already flooded with letters. It's crazy! I mean I knew we had a serious amount of fans but I didn't expect to be like this. It's great that so many people love us though.

To help go through the mountain of letters, we have security, assistants, anybody that's free to speed up the process. Everybody has their own pile to go through and when we see something that stands out we put it in a pile for me to got through myself because I'm the deciding factor since I'm the main attraction.

By the end of the week Marie had to tell the fans that we wouldn't be accepting anymore letters because of enormous amount of letters. At this point in time, we brought down the number of letters to about 10 and I went through them one by one. There was one though that I read that stood out, mostly this part.

Hey my name is Eli. Once I heard Revenge, I immediately became fan. Your music is really amazing. I have the first two albums and plan on getting the third really soon. The lyrics of every song have something behind it, a deeper meaning to me, or at least that's what I think. And Persephone's voice just makes it that much more...relateable, if that even makes sense.

I walked to Marie's office and knocked. I heard a muffled "Come in" and twisted the knob. Marie was behind her desk buried behind her computer. She's so small compared to me you'd almost miss her, and that's saying something since I'm 5'5. Her head popped out from one side of the screen, her dirty blonde curls flying to catch up and her bright blue eyes shining. We have a special bond Marie and I. She's like a mom to me, considering I have no family what so ever.

You see, my family which consisted of my mother Elena, my father Daniel, my older brother Zachary and my sisters Kimberly and Vanessa were brutally the time I was 8 yrs old and we were on a day trip to an amusment park and we spent the entire day there, from 7 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon. We stopped to get some food at a resturant called Reggie's and when we were leaving it got pretty dark. Ans where the car was parked, there wasn't a very good source of light so as we were getting in the car a group of guys appeared from the shadows and attacked my family. I was the only that lived because I was the youngest so they put in the back of the van. They couldn't see because I hid behind the seat on the floor. I was terrified. I could hear my family screaming and menacing laughter followed by frustrated cursing.

It seemed like I stayed there forever. And actually it kinda was because the sun started to shine through the window on the seat above me.

I didn't know the police were there until heard voices in the car. Now that I think about it, I guess they were looking to see if anything had been stolen from the car. A white man that looked really young with dark hair and brown eyes found me. When I saw a head hovering over me I froze and I screamed when he reached out to me.

He quickly moved his hand away.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Bobby." he said in a gentle tone.

I relaxed only a little. I sat up and tried to back away as far as possible from him.

"I'm a policeman. You're safe now. Let's get you out of here, alright?"

"Where's my mommy and daddy?" I asked

He hesitated. "They're outside"

"Are they ok?"

"I don't know. But if you come with me, we can go ask the nice lady outside."

Slowly I made my way toward him. He moved a little so that he was kneeling right in the door.

"What's your name?"

"Lydia"

"Well Lydia is ok if I pick you up?"

I nodded. He gently picked me up and I hooked my arms around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist and buried my face his neck. I lifted my head and that's when I saw them. My whole family on the ground covered in blood. BLOOD. EVERYWHERE.

And that's when I lost it. I cried all the way to the hospital where I ended up passing out because I used up every ounce of my energy. I had to stay in the hospital because I had no where to go. And that's how I met Marie. I was in the care of the state and they were looking for somebody to take care of me. I been with her ever since and I love her to death.

"Hi sweetie" she said with a smile.

"Hey, I think we found a winner" I said while handing her the paper.

"Ok let me have a look." She looked over the letter quickly. "He seems genuine enough and a dedicated fan by the sound of it. I'll get everything in order with the press and mail of the tickets and the album. And have a letter inclosed for him to contact me so we can pick a day for the video chat that's good for both of you."

"Ok, I'm gonna go work on some new songs."

"Alright dear. I'll get back to you as soon as possible"

I walked into the hallway and ran into my assistant and best friend Jamie.

"Oh hey Jamie, where have you been?"

"Looking for you. I was gonna ask if you want to go out for lunch."

"Well I was going to work on some new songs...but whatever let's go."

I ran back to my little "office" type place and grab my bag and jacket. It was only safe for me to go out in public when I didn't have my "Persephone" look on. How I normally compared to when I'm performing in a drastic difference.

Persephone looks similar to some type of Vampire queen just modern day. Lydia on the other hand, goth teenager.

We went to my favorite pizza shop, Antonio's and pigged out.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up a little out of it. Once my mind cleared up, I searched for the time.

It was a little after 7. I got up and went into bathroom to brush my teeth and shower.

Back in my room, I threw on black skinny jeans, a grey wife beater and went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find Adam stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Hey"

"Hey"

My mom turned away from the stove and gave me a plate of pancakes. I sat down and ate slowly.

"So you know what time you're getting the call?" he asked

"No. I think they'll call me first"

After we finished eating we went upstairs to play video games. At noon my phone beeped meaning I got an email. I paused the game and checked it.

It was from that Manager that called.

Hey Eli,

We're ready whenever you are. Just log in and Persephone will call you soon

- Marie

"What does it say?"

"That once I sign into my Skype, she'll call"

"Oh so what now?"

"You go downstairs"

"Alright"

Once Adam was out of the room, I threw on a black short sleeve button up. I logged on and waited. And by waited I meant paced in front of my desk. Once I heard my computer giving off a ringing sound, I sat down and examined the screen

:x Persephone x: was looking back at me

I hit accept and waited for the chat window to load. A few seconds later, the girl that plagues my dreams was staring at me.

"Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good. What about you?"

"A little tired but fine nonetheless"

"What time is it over there? Your manager told me you had to figure out the time difference"

"Yeah. It's about 9:30 in the morning"

"Really? It's 12:30 over here"

"Well that's what happens when you speak to someone from a different part of the world"

"When did you get up?"

"I actually haven't got to sleep. I've been working since 11 last night"

"How are you still up? I think I would've passed out a long time ago"

"You get used to it. After all, being a "rockstar" and all, you don't really pay attention to time that much" she said smiling at me

I smiled back. Eventhough she wasn't directly in front of me, what I was seeing in front of me, was amazing.

Her hair was straight and her bangs hung over her eyes a little. She had on black eyeshadow and eyeliner. She had on a choker with a silver rose on it. And from what I could tell she had on a black strapless dress.

"So how old are you?"

"17"

"Me too. I'm turning 18 in a couple months"

"Seriously I thought you guys were older"

"That's what we wanted you to think"

"If that's the case then how old were you when you started?"

"We were 15"

"So whose the oldest?"

"Comus, then me, then Thanatos and finally the twins"

"Wow"

"So where do you live exactly?"

"Toronto"

"I never been to Canada. How is it there?"

"Eh fine I guess"

"Not much enthusiam I see. What's the problem?"

"Nothing. I mean it's where I live. It's gets really cold in the winter with snow. What do you expect me to say?"

She laughed. My heart raced at the fact that : 1) Her laugh was the most wonderful thing I've ever heard and 2) I just made a beautiful rockstar laugh.

"Well in that case, forget I ever asked. How about you tell me about where you go to school?"

"Degrassi. My school is like a any other school but crank up the drama and cliches and you've got yourself a hit tv show or book"

"Sounds interesting"

"Trust me, it is"

"Maybe you could tell me about it some time"

"Sure"

"So what so you do for fun? Or better yet just tell me about yourself"

"Well I play a lot of video games with my best friend Adam, he's downstairs actually. Comic books are some of my favorite things to read but I do read what you might consider normal stuff. Um I'm really into theatre. I'm in my schools' drama club and I've directed some plays the school has done"

"A Director huh? Ever thought of taking that up as a profession?"

"Yeah, I actually want to go to NYU"

"Nice choice"

"So what about you?'

"What about me?"

"Tell about yourself"

"Let's see. Obviously you know what I do for a living. Not many people know that I can play 6 instruments. I write the songs for the band but I also do other writing. I have 2 Siberian Huskies named Kenji and Ginger. And I'm actually nothing like this normally." she said gesturing to herself

"What do you mean?"

"If you saw me on the street, you wouldn't know it was me because I look like a normal goth girl. What I wear when I perform is a complete exaggeration of myself"

"Wow"

Everything flowed out naturally. Like we knew each other our whole lives. We ended up talking for 4 more hours. In the midst of it all, I think I noticed some flirting going on.

Close to the end of the chat, I got up the courage to ask her something I'd been thinking about.

"Hey, um I was wondering if you'd want to keep talking after this? I mean I know that this was supposed to be a one time thing but I was just thinking that we had a good time talking and -"

"Eli?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking the same thing. I would love to keep talking to you"

"Really? Awesome"

"But on one condition"

"What?"

"That from now on...you call me Lydia"

"Lydia? Is that your real name?"

"Yeah" she said. Even from here I could tell she was blushing.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Lydia"

She giggled. "It's nice to meet you too"

We talked a little more then agreed to talk soon.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple months and Lydia and I have been talking constantly. She told the only other person that knows her so well is her best friend Jamie.

We'd get on Skype whenever it was good for her. Ever since the first time we talked, I've been repeatedly trying to get her to sleep more, even if it's just for an hour.

We also text and talk over the phone.

This girl is full of surprises. We're currently having an argument about comic books and for some odd reason I'm losing.

"Alright, alright. I give up, you win"

She laughed. "This should be a learning experience for you, Eli. Never argue with a singer"

"Whatever"

"Anyways, what's going on with you?"

"Not much. Working on a new play with the most annoying person ever"

"Tell me"

"Okay, it's this girl named Becky Baker who comes from a super Christian family, which already isn't going to work. The next thing is we have to work on the play together and she's chooses Romeo and Juliet and then decides to make it a musical"

She bursted out laughing. "So let me get this straight. A Christian and an Atheist working on Romeo and Juliet in musical form. Did I get that right?"

"Sure did"

She started laughing again.

"It's not that funny"

"It kinda is from my perspective but sorry. You have my full support in your endeavor"

"Thank you. So I wanted to ask you something"

"And that would be?"

"Um well...we have been talking for a while now and we get along pretty amazingly and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?

"What? I didn't hear that"

I took a deep breath. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah?"

"I..I'd like that a lot. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend"

"Really? I was thinking that it'd be too soon to ask"

"Yes Eli"

"I don't know what to say"

She giggled.

"I'm not too sure either. But if my boyfriend doesn't mind, I'm going to go take a nap before I go to rehearsal"

"No go ahead, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, later Eli"

(The Next Day)

"What's got you all happy?"

Adam and I were walking through the hall to go outside to the tables.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since you've been talking to Lydia, you've been in a slightly better mood. But today it's went up a notch, so I repeat what's gotcha all happy?"

We sat down at the table.

"Fine, if you must know, I was talking to Lydia yesterday and I mentioned Baker to her which she thought was hilarious"

"Really?"

"Yeah. The whole "Atheist and Christian working on a Romeo and Juliet musical" seemed pretty funny to her"

"It is kind of strange"

"So I've heard. Anyways, once we got past that I asked Lydia to be my girlfriend"

He choked on his sandwich.

"Run that by me again"

"I asked her out, Adam. And she said yes"

"Dude that's epic"

"I know"

Suddenly a football came crashing down onto the table.

It was Drew.

"Watch where you throw that thing" said Adam

They sat around us.

"So what are you two ladies talking about?" Drew asked

Adam smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sorry"

"We were talking about Eli's new girlfriend"

"New girlfriend? Who is it?"

"You don't know her. She lives in the States"

"The States eh? Where?"

"California"

"How'd you manage that man?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah. You snag a girl from California? Seems a little odd"

"Hold on. Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah"

"What's her name?"

"Lydia"

I showed him the one she sent me of her without her Persephone stuff on.

"Dude she's hot"

"That can't be her"

"Well hello Lydia"

"Well it is. She's a real person, we talk on Skype all the time. Adam's talked to her too"

"Yep, she's the real thing"

"I don't believe it. Call her"

"I don't even know if she's up yet. There's like a 3 hour time difference"

"Just see if she picks up"

I called her. It rang twice before she picked up.

A/N The boys can only hear Eli's side of the conversation

"Hello?"

"Hey Lydia"

"Oh hey Eli. Sorry I didn't check to see who was calling. What's up?"

"Well, I was telling Adam about us when his brother came over and started asking a lot of questions"

"Should I be worried?"

"Not really he thinks you don't exist"

"Interesting. Bring him over after school and let me talk to him"

"Will do"

"See ya then"

"So what happened?"

"She wants to talk to guys when schools finished"

"Well isn't it a coincidence that we have half a day today"

And the school bell rung the same moment he finished talking.

"Let's go"

(At Eli's house)

We all went straight to me room. I logged into my Skype and called Lydia.

A minute later, she popped up on the screen.

"Hey guys, just give me minute, I have finish something"

I could hear papers rustling as she moved away from her computer.

"Okay, I'm done"

"Hey Lydia, this is my brother Drew"

"Hey Adam, Hi Drew"

"Hey"

"So do you believe him yet?"

"Well, yeah. I mean you can't fake a video this much right?

"Probably not"

At the bottom of the screen I could see something sandy brown moving around in front of her.

"What's that on you lap?

"Oh this is Ginger"

A puppy appeared, standing up in her lap.

"She's cute" said Adam

"I know. And this is her big brother Kenji"

She turned her computer and on the floor was a bigger, black and white dog.

I saw Ginger run over and jump on Kenji's back and slide off the other side. All he did was look at her.

We talked for a little while longer until Adam and Drew had to leave.

"So, how's your day going?"

"Good. We did some recording today and went over some things for a couple interviews"

"I can't wait till you guys come here for the concert"

"Me either. I always wanted to go to Canada, despite some negative reviews...I heard it's really nice there"

"Hey, I said nothing bad about Canada, okay? I live here"

"Whatever Goldsworthy"

"I wish you were coming sooner, I really wanna see you"

"So do I"

We just looked at each other after that. Then a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"I just got the perfect idea"

"What?"

"We have a tour but through the high schools"

"Keep going"

"Well, we won't be in Canada for a while because the tour isn't till early next year. So since high school kids are our main audience, why don't we make a series of concerts for them in the area. I think we should make really big."

"That sounds pretty cool"

"I'm gonna go bring it up to Marie as soon as we're done"

"Someone's excited"

"Why shouldn't I be? You haven't heard the best part. The last school I'd be coming to is yours and that is going to be the biggest one of all. It'll give me a good opportunity to sneak off and see you"

"Okay. I get it now. If that's the case, then you should probably go tell Marie...like now"

She laughed. "Eager, aren't we?"

I simply shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go find her right now. Don't go anywhere"

"Okay, I'll stay put"

I saw her get up and walk through a door. While she was gone I started going over some things for the play.

"Hey, Mr. Director"

I looked up.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"She thinks it's an amazing idea. We're going to work on it together and start planning it as soon as possible. I'm thinking about having the guys and I making a video announcing it"

"That's great"

"Now, I need a little help from you"

"Yes?"

"I want you to be kind of the middle man in all this for your school. Anything I say goes through you to your principal and the school. Can you do that?"

"Of course"

"Thank you. Could mention it around school about the high school tour?"

"Sure, I'll do it first thing tomorrow"

"You're amazing"

**"I know"**


End file.
